Dor
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fic para o Concurso de Férias: "Era exatamente como ela lhe dissera: Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo." ‹‹NejixTenten››


Fic para o** C**oncurso **d**e **F**érias

**M**úsica: 2. POV (McFly)

**P**alavras: 3. Desenho, ironia, briga, machucado e espelho.

Colocar a música citada a cima pra tocar (e pra repetir, claro) é uma boa. rs

* * *

Tenten encarava os lindos olhos pérolas de Neji, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Tantas coisas estavam entaladas em sua garganta que quase lhe doía. Sentiu que lágrimas escapavam-lhe e, apesar de não gostar de demonstrar fraqueza, não se importou com nada. Nem com o ele pensava. Muito menos com o que ele pensava!

- Eu... - Neji falou, gaguejando pela primeira vez na vida - Eu... Sinto muito.

- Não! Não sente! - exclamou com a voz mais firme do que esperava - Você não sente droga nenhuma! Nunca sentiu... Não é?

Parecia que seu coração se contorcia a medida que colocava tudo aquilo pra fora do peito. Algo ruim passou por cada centímetro do seu corpo; temeu por sua saúde futuramente, mas naquele momento, precisava usar aquela sensação como _força._

- Tenten, por favor, você precisa me entend...

- Não! - repetiu, impedindo-o de continuar - Você é que me precisa me entender agora! Porque por cinco longos meses eu fui enganada pela pessoa em quem eu mais confiei, quem eu mais amei.

O silêncio que seguiu aquelas palavras foi mais pesado do que qualquer outro peso carregado pelos ombros de Neji em todos os seus anos de treinamento.

A garota colocou as mãos na cintura e tentando espantar toda a confusão que espalhava-se por sua cabeça, caminhou de um lado para o outro do cômodo, antes um lugar que lhe trazia felicidade, calma e paz, agora transformava-se em um ringue de luta. Temia que Hinata ou qualquer outro membro do clã Hyuuga escutasse a confusão, mas ela não podia parar. Não depois de tudo o que fora obrigada a passar.

Parou repentinamente e voltou a mergulhar no vazio do belo rosto pálido de Neji. Inacreditável como em mesmo como em situações feito aquela, ele ainda tinha o poder de deixá-la hipnotizada. Piscou rapidamente, retomando a linha de raciocínio.

- Só me responda uma coisa... - pediu - Por quê?

- Por quê? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - Bem, eu... Eu já lhe expliquei. Não me sinto mais da mesma forma que... Antes.

- Eu não acredito em você! - jogou os braços ao lado do corpo, frustrada - O que foi? Qual é o verdadeiro motivo? Eu não te fiz feliz?

- É claro que fez, Tenten.

- Mas não é o que parece. Porque agora eu vejo que tudo não passou de uma mentira! - seu tom de voz ia aumentando a medida que era consumida pela tensão - Você nunca me amou! Apenas me usou como um passatempo, não foi? Eu fui apenas um brinquedo pra você! Que idiota eu fui, Kami... Arg!

- Não, não foi nada disso! - ele tentou se aproximar, esticando uma das mãos na direção de Tenten que apenas o afastou.

- Saia de perto de mim! - gritou novamente - Vou ficar muito bem sem você.

Agarrou a bolsa que estava na sua frente e caminhou em direção à porta que levava para a saída da mansão dos Hyuuga. Percebeu que ele não a havia tentado impedir, nem ao menos tentou alcançá-la de novo... Aquilo doeu.

Virou-se uma última vez, sentindo o ardor dos olhos que imaginava estarem vermelhos agora.

- Eu tentei fazer com que déssemos certo, mas você não se esforçou! Eu tentei mudar... Tentei ser a pessoa que você realmente merecia, Neji... E o pior de tudo é que eu não te desejo mal algum. Na verdade, eu espero mesmo que você encontre alguém que te ame muito, muito mesmo. Porque ninguém merece passar por isso. _Ninguém_! Você não é mais o mesmo.

Com um estrondo a porta foi fechada e a garota saía dali para nunca mais voltar.

Neji viu-se sozinho e pela primeira vez percebeu que aquela fora a decisão mais estúpida e imbecil que tomara em toda sua existência.

Olhou para o espelho que encontrava-se próximo a ele e aproximou-se de seu reflexo. Embaixo do mesmo, em cima de uma mesinha, estava o desenho que fizera dela, esboçando cada detalhe divino que compunha seu rosto. Cada cantinho, cada linha que tanto beijara... Agora não mais lhe pertencia.

- Ah, foi bem melhor do que esperávamos, não acha? - uma risada irônica preencheu o vazio deixado depois que Tenten partira.

Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o tio encarando-o do outro lado da sala. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo através do espelho, até que o mais velho se pronunciou:

- Ela não servia pra você. Fez bem em me obedecer, Neji. Você verá que ela era apenas perda de tempo.

Hiashi sumiu pelas escadas, chegando aos aposentos do andar de cima.

O rapaz notou que seu corpo começara a tremer e sua pele a ficar vermelha. O fogo tomara conta de si. Quando notou, sua mão estava machucada, manchada em sangue e o espelho, antes à sua frente, agora jazia estilhaçado no chão.

A culpa era toda dele. Aceitara uma proposta indecente: O fim do seu romance com a jovem em troca de um futuro melhor para si.

Perdera a coisa mais preciosa que já lhe pertencera e não podia mais voltar atrás.

Era exatamente como ela lhe dissera: Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo.

* * *

861 palavras, querida Hamii! rs

Espero que tenham gostado, gente. E espero que a fic esteja, pelo menos, à altura das outras.

Gostei de escrever! (: Não costumo escrever tão pouco, mas foi até que interessante. Obrigada pela ideia do concurso, Hamii.

É isso.

Reviews?


End file.
